


Toaster

by Cry_me_a_harmony



Category: SHINee
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 23:18:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11747250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cry_me_a_harmony/pseuds/Cry_me_a_harmony
Summary: This is so tiny, but I love it dearly ^^'





	Toaster

**Author's Note:**

> This is so tiny, but I love it dearly ^^'

The sharp metallic sound rang through the small kitchen, and as Jinki jumped out of his skin, Taemin turned to him, a barely contained smile struggling to break free. 

"Baby," he started.

"Don't." 

"It’s been five years." He moved towards the older man currently moving away to lean on the counter.

"I don't want to hear it."

"How is it possible," he began once more as he reached out to hug Jinki's back and lean his head on his shoulder.

"Shut up." Jinki didn't resist, but still turned his head the other way.

Taemin used his grip on Jinki's waist to turn him around and gently hold his face in his palms.

"That you still get scared every single time the toaster goes off."

"It’s like _really_ loud, okay?" Jinki argued, exasperated as he pointed accusingly at the metal abomination, a pout heavy on his lips. But Taemin's grin made him unable to hold it for long, and before he could look away to hide his forming smile, a light peck was pressed on his lips.

"My little scaredy cat." He poked Jinki's nose before moving away and taking care of the rest of the toast before the machine gave his boyfriend a heart attack, said boyfriend following suit with a grumble of "'m not a scaredy cat..." to get cuddles and perhaps more kisses before breakfast.


End file.
